


Calligraphy and Sunsets

by soldelata



Category: Bleach
Genre: Calligraphy, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-05
Updated: 2016-10-05
Packaged: 2018-08-19 16:26:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8216950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soldelata/pseuds/soldelata
Summary: In order to improve his handwriting, Capt commander orders Kenpachi Zaraki to improve his goddamn handwriting in one on one calligraphy sessions with the world’s number one pretty captain. Guess who.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Setting: This is set after the war with Aizen, but before the Thousand year blood war, as I wanted Yamamoto to be alive for this.

The big, spiky haired man swore at everything in existence. The sun, the sky, the grass, the candy Yachiru made him buy for her, the fucking CALLIGRAPHY brush he was holding and Yamamoto Genryuusai that Captain Commander for making him do this. Fuck. He did not, under any circumstances hold a fucking calligraphy brush. 

As he stood outside the neat door in the very orderly annoying division, run by a pretty, good for nothing idiot man he hated, he seethed. Yachiru hadn’t accompanied him, because as enamored as she was with this god forsaken beautiful prick, she had no wish to study calligraphy.

“Ah- um Captain Zaraki! Ah! C-c-captain Zaraki?! You’re finally h-here!” 

He turned around, and looked, looked, for one long moment into the red haired lieutenant’s eyes. It could hardly be called a look, it was a glare, a long, deep look of a predator into the soul of its next meal.

“Um, of course, c-c-c-captain! You were b-busy!”, Renji stuttered. The pineapple looked at him and opened the door to admit him into that awful prick’s office.

It was neat. And big. And the window had a beautiful view he would have appreciated more if it didn’t belong to that godforsaken princess captain. Fuck calligraphy. Fuck black hair and long eyelashes and pretty noses and silky looking skin.

“Captain, captain Zaraki is here to see you, about the um-”, Renji said sensing a dark and ominous reiatsu emitting from the man behind him, and the man in front of him, the vice captain wisely chose not to say anything and instead left, a sane individual.

“Have you brought your brush set? Because I’m not lending you mine.”, said Byakuya Kuchiki, looking up at him with narrow eyes. 

“I wouldn’t want to use your fucking brush set. I don’t even want to use a brush set. And yours would probably be pink and glittery and all princessy, hime.”

They sat next to the table near the window, practising words and kanji until his butt started to pain. Obviously, even the hime did not wish to be doing this. That made him rather happy, of course. Of course it didn’t make that stupid ass happy. It seemed to be torturing him as much as it was him, and that made Kenpachi Zaraki a very happy man.

“What?”, said the other man, annoyed. 

“I didn’t do anything, so why the heck are you asking me what?”, he said. He was smiling rather broadly, because he was happy, of course.   
\------------------------------------------------------------------------

Byakuya Kuchiki, meanwhile, the said princess captain was feeling rather irritable. There was an adorable cuteness to this hound of a man trying to do calligraphy, but he dismissed the thought, trying to pay it no heed. What was he even thinking about? The most beastly captain, as sort of cute? God forbid. 

“Why are you looking at me like that?”, he retorted.

“Am I not even allowed to look at the shitty calligraphy teacher?”

“Mind your tongue, peasant. Learn to speak as well as write.”

The other man frowned for a second. He too, of course, being the beastly idiot he was, was rather unhappy about their present situation. Why hadn’t the Captain Commander asked Unohana-taichou, to at least do this unpleasant labour?

“Hey.”, said Zaraki.

“What is it, Zaraki?”, said Byakuya with a sigh. There were so many things he’d rather be doing than teaching a complete brute how to read and write.

“What is this kanji? You know, the one that looks like a spider.”

“All kanji look rather spiderous, fool.”

Kenpachi let out a long, hearty laugh. It was a laugh full of life, full of happiness, full of a zarakiness of a sort. It was actually a rather good laugh.

“You-”, said Zaraki. “You- you’re smiling!”

Was he smiling? No, no he was not. “You must be seeing things. Now, back to the lesson.”

After what seemed to be but a while, the lesson was finally over. And he had peace, for a while, at least. At least until that man came in through the door again and turned his schedule upside down.

He sighed.  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kenpachi Zaraki stalked out of the sixth division. The sun was setting, and it seemed like he’d been studying with the pretty piece of shit for two hours, and hadn’t punched the man in his straight cute as hell nose.

And there was that smile…. Maybe, maybe, Byakuya Kuchiki wasn’t such a complete dick when he smiled.


End file.
